List of Toshiba elevator fixtures
This is a guide of some notable elevator fixtures used in Toshiba Elevator. 1970s to 1980s 1970s to 1980s batch of Toshiba fixtures Round and rectangular buttons From the early 1970s until in the late 1980s, Toshiba uses buttons that are rectangular and round, had black halo and lights up in white. Floor indicators are simple floor counter with orange illuminating numbers, and often comes in acrylic tiles. The round button version of this fixture are still being made as of today for their heavy-duty freight elevators which are only available in Japan. 1970s_ToshibaButtons.JPG|1970s Toshiba car station with Round Buttons but this is a elary's fixtures Old Toshiba Buttons.png|1970s Toshiba car station with rectangular buttons. 1970s_ToshibaButtons (2).JPG|1970s Toshiba car station with Round Buttons Old Toshiba Indicator.png|1970s analog floor indicator. Touch-sensitive buttons The touch sensitive buttons looks the same as the rectangular buttons, but had rectangular metal surface on the center and an illuminating halo. These buttons came out in the early 1980s. (For TG97Elevators) Old Toshiba Traction Elevators at WTC 6, Jakarta-0|1980s Toshiba elevators with touch sensitive buttons in WTC 6, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: sumosoftinc). Computer Control These fixtures appeared in the mid-1980s when they introduced their "Computer Control" elevators. There are two types of buttons; round and rectangular buttons. The round buttons are grey round buttons enclosed in a black square frame which looks like GAL Jet Plus buttons (for flush mounted panels only, except call buttons which used in all situation)Toshiba Traction Elevator at Restaurant Levels, 3/F, North Wing, Kornhill Plaza, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong. They also had illuminating lamp on the center. The rectangular buttons had small green lamp next to the button (for non-flushed panels only). Floor indicators are horizontal analog floor counter with flashing green lamp. Some late models have digital segments floor indicators. Toshiba computer control hall fixtures.jpg|1980's Toshiba Computer Control hall station. Toshiba_CC_IGH.jpg|1980's Toshiba Computer Control car station with rectangular buttons. 13214.jpg Toshiba computer control round buttons.jpg|1980's Toshiba Computer Control round buttons. Toshiba_CC_IGH_indicator.jpg|1980's Toshiba Computer Control car floor indicator. Toshiba Traction Elevators at Midplaza 1, Jakarta (Low)|Late 1980s Toshiba elevators with Computer Control fixtures in Midplaza 1, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: sumosoftinc). AMAZING Toshiba Service Elevator at Inna Garuda Hotel (Historic), Yogyakarta|Toshiba Computer Control elevator (1985) in Inna Garuda Hotel, Yogyakarta, Indonesia (video: IDLift3000) Vandal-resistant fixtures In the 1970s-1980s, Toshiba also make the vandal-resistant version of the rectangular floor buttons and round call buttons both with small light-bulb but not as common as their original 1990s oneshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBmvD5Ks5vE. TOSHIBA_Vandal-resistantfixtures_1.JPG|One of Toshiba freight Elevator make the vandal-resistant version of the round buttons and floor hall station not as common in Hong Kong. TOSHIBA_Vandal-resistantfixtures_2.JPG|One of Toshiba freight Elevator make the vandal-resistant version of the rectangular buttons not as common in Hong Kong Generic fixtures Some Toshiba elevators built in 1980s are using Dewhurst fixtures, mainly in Hong Kong and using US81 buttons. 1990s 1990s batch of Toshiba fixtures Black buttons In the 1990, Toshiba uses black square buttons that are flushed, had a grey or black frame and illuminates in green and orange (for down hall call button only). It had a very distinctive look and were fairly common. Standard 1990s Toshiba fixtures had a light brownish plastic panel with metal frames on the sides with two vertical rows of buttons flushed on the panel. Some elevators may also have a digital floor indicator on the panel. There was also a flat panel with no metal frames, and could accommodate up to three vertical rows of buttons for high-rise buildings (or install with other buttons such as Dewhurst). Because of this configuration, the flat panels are considered custom. Indicators are digital segments, but an analog version which was a redesigned version of the Computer Control indicators (this time they comes in a form of illuminating numbers and do not flashes) was also available but very rare. Hall lanterns, if present, consists of vertical acrylic bar which lights up in either green/red or orange. Toshiba 1998 (3).jpg|1990s Toshiba handicap car station with analog floor indicator. Toshiba Handicapped Panel 1990s.jpg|1990s Toshiba handicap car station with digital floor indicator. Toshiba hallfixtures 90s.JPG|1990s Toshiba hall station with digital floor indicator. Toshiba 1998 (1).jpg|1990s Toshiba hall station with analog floor indicator which was a redesigned version of the 1980s Computer Control indicators. Toshiba 1998 (4).jpg|1990s Toshiba car station. 12110.jpg Toshiba indicator 90s.JPG|1990s Toshiba car station. Toshiba 1990s black.jpg|1990s Toshiba car station (buttons with black frame). 12111.jpg|1990s Toshiba analog car position indicator with Computer Control-style display. Toshiba hall lanterns.JPG|1990s Toshiba/Dong Yang hall lanterns. These lanterns were also used in some Dong Yang elevators. Jakarta, Menara Radius Prawiro ~ Toshiba Traction Elevators (Building A)|1990s Toshiba elevators in Menara Radius Prawiro, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: yeni aprilia). Vandal resistant buttons These fixtures looks just like the regular black buttons, but the buttons are silver with a grey frame and floor number or arrow illuminates in green and orange (for down hall call buttons only, except the alarm button which same as regular black buttons and door control buttons are solid). These fixtures were uncommon in the 1990s and still being made in nowadaysNina Tower Shopping Mall, Hongkong: Toshiba Elevator. A strikingly similar buttons like these are also being made by their Malaysian subsidiary company Mashiba. Toshiba 1990s VR.jpg|Toshiba vandal-resistant buttons were introduced in 1990s (installed in 2008)Toshiba traction elevator at Shopping Mall, Lower Levels, High Block, Nina Tower, Tsuen Wan, New Territories,Hong Kong. Generic fixtures Many Toshiba elevators built in Public Housing Estates and government buildings in Hong Kong in 1990s are using Dewhurst US81 braille fixtures. Toshiba 1990s Dewhurst.jpg|A 1990s Toshiba elevators in a government building in Hong Kong installed with Dewhurst US81 braille fixtures. 2000s to present 2000s batch of Toshiba fixtures These are the fixtures used in Toshiba elevators produced in the early 2000s. These fixtures might have been discontinued. Black square buttons In the 2000s, Toshiba uses newer fixtures which consists of rounded square black buttons which lights up in either green, orange or even white. Toshiba hall fixtures Beijing.jpg|2000s Toshiba hall station with LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Toshiba buttons Pacific Place Jakarta.jpg|2000s Toshiba car station. Toshiba 2007 button red Setiabudi One JKT.jpg|2000s Toshiba car station buttons. White square buttons Another version of buttons used on this batch of fixtures is a square buttons which resembles Otis's square touch sensitive Lexan buttons. These buttons had white illuminating halo and grey frame. They were only available in Japan. Vandal resistant buttons (1990s) Please refer to Vandal resistant buttons section above. Floor indicators and hall lanterns Floor indicators which are either digital segments or LED dot-matrix. Hall lanterns, if present, consists of square lenses with an arrow and lights up in green and red. IMG_20130806_211248.jpg|Customized Toshiba hall floor indicator. Toshiba indicator Pacific Place JKT.jpg|2000s Toshiba car floor indicator. Toshiba indicator 2007.png|2000s Toshiba car floor indicator. Toshiba 2007 floor indicator (Setiabudi One JKT).jpg|2000s Toshiba car floor indicator. Toshiba car operating panel Beijing.jpg|2000s Toshiba car station with LED dot-matrix floor indicator. IMG_35347400944242.jpeg IMG_29565022658724.jpeg Dewhurst-liked fixtures Some of the Toshiba elevators in Hong Kong installed or modernized in 2000s are installed with this fixtures. This look similar to Dewhurst US90 fixtures but the door control buttons and alarm button are solid and non-illuminated.Toshiba High-Speed elevator at L'hotel Nina et Convention Centre,Higher Block,Nina Tower,Tsuen Wan,New Territories,Hong Kong (2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkLBUMxdAjU TOSHIBA BUTTON Dewhurst-liked fixtures.jpg|One of modernize Toshiba Elevator which are using Dewhurst-liked fixtures. Current batch of Toshiba fixtures (Japan and outside Japan) These are the current batch of fixtures used in Toshiba elevators since in the late 2000s in Japan and other parts of Asia. There are either black rounded square or round buttons with white border and tactile legend which will lights up in yellow orange. The floor indicators are LED dot-matrix and the display has a long lozenge shape which resembles Kone's KSS 470 car floor indicators. In Japan, there are several variation of buttons besides these standard buttons. Toshiba COP.JPG H&M Harajuku - Toshiba Control Panel Series COP-U1S-1.jpg|Japanese Toshiba car station. H&M Harajuku - Toshiba Wheelchair Panel.jpg|Japanese Toshiba handicap car station. IMG-20141230-WA0000.jpg|Toshiba wheelchair height car station in Tokyo Skytree, Japan. Toshiba COP JPN.jpg|2000s Toshiba car station, used in Yodobashi Akiba (Akihabara), Tokyo, Japan. Fixtures used in Mashiba/Malaysian Toshiba elevators Generic fixtures Many Toshiba elevators built in Public Housing EstatesToshiba High-Speed Traction Elevator at Cheung Yan House, Cheung Sha Wan Estate , Cheung Sha Wan, Kowloon, Hong Kong, government buildings and other buildings in Hong Kong built in modern days are still using Dewhurst fixtures, mainly US90-15. In Indonesia, some Toshiba elevators are using generic buttons that were made by an unknown companyToshiba MRL Elevators at Euphoria Hotel, Bali. Toshiba Dewhurst.jpg|Toshiba elevators with modern Dewhurst fixtures. Generic elevator buttons_HZB.JPG|Generic car station buttons used on a Toshiba elevator in Bali, Indonesia. Generic_Toshiba_buttons_EHBali.JPG|Another generic car station buttons used on a Toshiba elevator in Bali, Indonesia. Trivia *Dong Yang also uses the 1970s-1980s rectangular buttons and 1990s black buttons fixtures with minor differences. Category:Elevator fixtures guide